The Ugly Cinderella
by ranu.fikhar
Summary: The story of what would actually happen in Cinderella. Completely 100% realistic. I r8 8/8 it's gr8 m8. Created within two periods on September the 1st 20420.


At the ball, Cinderella approached the prince hoping that he would fall in love with her. When she got within 6 feet of the prince, he immediately faced her and spit in disgust.

"Ugh, get away you ugly bitch." he said. "What kind of ugly bitch-of-a-whore like you could come to a high-class ball like this. Guards! Get her out of here!"

Seconds later guards armed with UMP45s aimed at her and told her to get out. The guards had to drag her outside while she was crying. At the front of the grand door the guards viciously beat her senseless with their submachine guns and even stabbed her in the thigh with their bayonets. Then when they saw her carriage they both shot the horses multiple times using automatic fire and then threw a molotov cocktail to burn down the pumpkin carriage. When she woke up, several people were trampling over her as she attempted to get up only to slip on the stairs and fall into some mud. She had to walk home that day with an aching pain in her stomach. When she finally got back to her house and explained the situation to her fairy godmother the godmother said "Well I guess there really is no helping ugly bitches like you. Go fuck yourself you ugly ho." and disappeared into fairy land with all the attractive fairies that weren't ugly. She then attempted to look around for any of her furry friends but they were shot by the gaurds earlier. Then her step mothers and sisters went home in their luxurious limos and went into the backyard to investigate what was that crying noise.

The step-mother gasped at the sight of Cinderella. "What on Earth are you doing outside you stupid whore! This will not go unpunished! Daughters, get the chainsaw!" she said. The step-sisters went into garden shed started the roaring death machine. "Time for the other kidney!" Both step-sisters said. And with that, they cut into her stomach without any morphine or chloroform and ripped out her kidney. Cinderella screamed as loud as possibly for the entire time as she was still awake. The neighbours learned to not pay attention to the screams of whores like Cinderella.

"Ahh here we are." Step-mother said as she held Cinderella's only kidney in the air. "This will go for a lot in the black market. None of it will go to a bitch like you of course. Sisters, throw her out!" and with that they carried the near-death Cinderella in front of their house. Before that however, they stitched her up so they could use her for later purposes. After that, they then threw her unconscious dilapidated ugly body in front of their house for the dogs to eat or something. One of the prince's friends just happened to drive down that very road in his Ford Shelby GT and saw Cinderella in front of her own house. He picked her up and with that Cinderella was glad that there was finally someone in this kingdom with mercy for her. He put her in his trunk and duct taped her mouth shut so she couldn't scream for help. Not as if anyone would respond to her. He drove all the way into the nearby park and unloaded her onto a picnic table. He the proceeded to rape her in many different ways before jabbing his knife down her vagina. He then left her for dead on the picnic table and drove away in his Shelby GT. When she woke up in the morning, the guards keepers had to drag her out of the park and then beat her some more for "indecent exposure". Cinderella had to pull the knife out herself and then aimlessly wandered through the town. Before step-mother found her and abducted her in her limo. In the back seat, she asked his step-mother.  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Oh of course you still haven't gotten why we're doing this. This is the middle ages of course! And we all know that ugly equals bitchy whore with an IQ that could be found on a school ruler. Therefore, you are useless and rotten to society and the law protects us for doing all these horrible things to you. You deserve it anyway, you were born ugly of course. And it's your own fault for being born ugly. All your fault. Not ours, not god, not your stupid mother who was just as ugly as you. All _your_ fault."

As the limo pulled into the driveway of her step-mother's elegant mansion, the stepsisters beat her with some sticks before dragging her into the dungeon.

"This is your last day on this Earth as an ugly bitch-whore. Don't say any prayers because god is not listening to ugly bitches like you."

Step-mother then started to slowly take out her organs before she died on the table. She then proceeded to sell all her organs on the black market for a grand total of 4 dollars as she was ugly and ugly people's organs are nearly useless other than for feeding the pigs.

 _The End_

Moral of the story: Don't be ugly. If you are it's your own fault and you deserve all the torment you get.


End file.
